Star's Suitors
by fanfictionlover96
Summary: Star Butterfly has just turned 18 and has to find the right suitor, but when old enemies come out, will she be able to make the right choice and fight the forces of evil?
1. A Birthday Bash

Chapter one: A Birthday Bash

"Star!" A boy calls out. "Keep the blindfold on!" Marco is leading her downstairs.

"This better not be another prank, Diaz." The blonde retorts. "You don't do that to a girl on her birthday!"

"It's not." He reassures her. "You can take it off now."

She takes off the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" The crowd shouts. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Star!"

Star is so excited she hugs Marco. "Star, Do you like the party?"

"Of course I do, Marco!" She hugs him tighter.

"Good, but can you let go of me?" he asks. "I kinda need to breathe."

"Oh, sorry." She looks around at the guests. "Oskar!" She squees and runs over to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not bad, Diaz." Marco turns to see Jackie behind him. "I expect the same when I turn eighteen."

She kisses him. Marco turns as red as his hoodie.

"Uh, Yeah." He babbles. "No Problem, Jackie!" She laughs and walks off, Star sees Marco and runs over to him.

"This is the best party ever!" she tells him. "You even got Pony Head to come."

"Hey B-Fly, Hey Marco." They look up and see Pony Head. Star hugs her and laughs.

"What are you doing here?" Star asked. "I thought you were in St. Olga's?"

"I was." She informed her. "But your bestie broke out for a few minutes."

"Aw, Pony Head!" Star looks at her. "You broke out of St. Olga's just for me?"

"Yeah, well," Pony Head looks at her and Marco. "That's what besties do, right earth turd?" she

chuckled.

"Yeah, Yeah." Marco laughs and noticed the St O's guards. "You better get going, Pony Head!"

"You're right Marco!" Star gives her a Pair of Dimensional scissors. "Thanks for coming!"

"No Problem, B-Fly." She turns to Marco. "Look out for my- I mean our bestie!" Marco nods and

she leaves.

"I wonder how she escaped?" Star asked.

"Bleh" Marco sticks his tongue out and shows her another pair of scissors. Star looks at him weird for a minute until she realized what he had done.

"Aw, Marco." She punches his arm. "You've done too much."

"Nah," He tells her. "this is what people do for the ones we love."

* * *

A few hours later, the party was over and Star was cleaning up and was thinking about her and Marco. she is so lost in thought she doesn't notice him running towards her.

"It's six o'clock!" he grabs Star and drags her outside.

"What is it, Marco?"

"We have some late party guest arriving." He informs her, just as a portal opens behind him.

"Star Butterfly!" Ludo yells, as a group of monsters follows him. "Surrender the wand, or else your party gue-" He looks around, noting the lack of people. "Where are all the party guests?" He demands.

"Dude, the party ended at four." Star informs him.

"But this Invitation said it starts at six! SIX!" He cries.

"Opps, my bad." Marco "Oh, well, Wanna beat these guys up?"

"Gladly!" Star shouts. she grabs her wand and shouts "MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!"

* * *

Star and Marco are seen standing over Ludo as he walks off into the portal swearing his vengeance. They laugh and walk inside the house.

"So, hows your birthday been so far?" He asks her as she lies down on the coach.

"Great, I couldn't ask for more!"

"Well, There is still more!" he grabs his apron and chef hat. "Because I'm making Nachos!"

"Yay." Star squeals. If there is one thing she loves, It's Marcos Super Awesome Nachos.

They sat down and ate on the couch, watching a new episode of Steven's Universe the laser puppies are upstairs and Mr and Mrs Diaz had turned in early, So Star and Marco had the house to themselves.

"Hey, Marco, How are you and Jackie doing?" Star asks Marco.

"Uh, fine." He answered, a little thrown off by the question. "What brought that up?"

"Oh, nothing." Star blushes a little "Just curious."

Now Marco was wondering something. "How are you and Oskar?"

"Ok, I think," She says with a little frown. Her cheeks hearts have a crack in them."I just see him playing his keyboard. I don't know if I even like him anymore."

"Are you ok, Star?" Marco comforts her as best he can. "It's ok, Star, There are plenty of guys out there for you."

"But how do I know if I like them?" She asks him.

"I don't know, but I know someone who does."

"Who?" Star looks up and sees Marco change.

"Glasses! Paper! Clothes! Book!" He strikes a pose. "Dr. Marco, Ph.D!"

"Ok, Dr. Marco," She tells him. "Ready to ask me the questions?" Marco nods and looks in his book.

"Are you happy around him?" He asks her

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is he happy around you?"

"I don't know."

"Does he make you feel like nothing is impossible for him to do?"

"No."

"Would you give up everything for him, and would he do the same?"

"No."

"Star, you'll know when you meet him, and all the answers will be 'Yes ' if it is meant to-" Star leaned over and kissed his cheek. They both turn red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." she whispers. The awkward silence is broken by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it." Marco goes to the door to answer. "Hello?" Marco opens the door and sees King and Queen Butterfly at the door.

"Is Star here?" The queen asks.

"Yeah." Marco turns to the couch and Star gets up and sees her parents.

"Mom, Dad." She is in shock in why they are here. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, dear, Everything's fine." The king tells her. "But we have an important matter to attend to."

"What is it?" The princess asked.

"Well, since you are now eightteen, it's time you found a suitor." The queen tells her daughter.

Marco is surprised to hear this. but decides to leave them be.

"A suit, Mom?" Star laughs. "I'm a princess, I don't wear suits!"

"Not a suit, a Suitor. a partner, a king, A husband!" The queen tells her.

"So, I'm going to get wed off?" Star says, confused "But I'll still be on Earth, right?"

"Honey, you're going to live with your husband, wherever that may be." The king tells her.

"But-."

"No 'buts' Star!" the queen tells her. "You'll leave for Mewni in a few days, Say goodbye to everyone you know." she looks at her daughter, tears are beginning to run down her face.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you had to have known this day would come." Her and King Butterfly step through the portal back to Mewni.

"I know…" Star cries. "But it doesn't make it easier."


	2. Is This A Date?

Chapter two: Is this a date?

Star went straight to her room after her parents left. Marco would have talked to her, but he knew now was not the time. He still heard sobbing when he walked past her bedroom door. Knowing he might regret it, he knocks on her door.

"Star?" He calls out. "Are you ok?" He lets himself in. Marco sees her on her bed. When she sees him, he sees her eyes are red and puffy from the crying, and she has a running nose.

"Yeah," She blows her nose. "I'll be fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marco asks her.

"My parents…" she sobs "My parents…" she grabs Marco and cries in his shoulder. "My Parents want to take me back to Mewni and find a Husband for me!"

Marco is taken aback by this. He knew Star would eventually leave, but he didn't want her to. They have grown close to one another. She helped him get Jackie, a girl he has liked since preschool. He helped her adapt to Earth's customs. He felt like a piece of him was being ripped away from him. But he knew she had to go, she was a magical princess from another dimension, He was just some earth turd with a first grade red belt in Karate.

"You knew this day would come, Star." Marco tells her, trying to fight back the tears himself, He couldn't let Star see him like this, He had to be strong for both of them.

"Yeah, but I love it here on Earth!" Star cries. "On Mewni, the only real friend I had was Pony Head. Here, I have Alfonzo, Ferguson, Brittney, Oskar, Jackie, your parents…" She paused for a minute and bit her lip. "You. I don't want to lose this, but I guess I have to

now." She whimpers.

"Ok, That settles it!" Marco tells her, He gets up and brushes himself off. "Tomorrow, we'll do all the things you want to do." He informs her.

"But what about school?" Star asks him, she knew he never missed a day in school in his life.

"Star, you're last day on Earth is more important to me than school." He tells her. Star blushes when she hears this.

"Thanks, Marco." She hugs him, almost forgetting about leaving. Almost.

"It's ok, Star." Marco tells her. "Remember what I told you during the party?"

"Not really." She lied. She wanted to hear him say it again.

"I said 'This is what people do for the ones we love.'" He smiles at her cutting the lights off. "Now get some sleep, We have a big day tomorrow." Marco leaves, not seeing Star's grin on her face.

 _The ones that we love,_ She thinks to herself _Does that mean that Marco loves me?_ She falls asleep with that grin, hoping that he does.

* * *

The next day, Marco explains the situation to his parents and asks if they can ditch school to do the things Star loves to do on Earth.

"Of Course you can!" Mrs. Diaz tells him. They hug her and run off.

"Make us proud, hijo!" Mr Diaz shouts at them. "They would make a nice couple, wouldn't they" he tells his wife.

"Yeah, but they are both seeing other people right now." Mrs Diaz shakes her head. "But they'll realize it soon enough."

* * *

The first stop on the list is the local theme park. Star is so excited she drags Marco to the biggest Rollercoaster she sees, The Falling Star. They get strapped in the front row. Marco looks uneasy

"Star, I don't think I should-" Marco is cut off by the roller coaster launching them up a hill at 30mph. Right when they reach the top, the ride stops.

"Sorry for the interruption, but the ride is stuck, don't worry, we have our mechanics working on it now." A man with a deep southern accent tells them over the intercom. Marco and Star look around the park. Marco sees in the parking lot a car with a boy on it playing a dreadful keyboard.

"Hey, Look!" Star shouts with glee. "It's Oskar! Hi Oskar!"

"I don't think he can hea-" A girl is seen approaching Oskar, she looks like one of the members of his band.

"I wonder what she is-" Star looks in horror as her boyfriend, The guy she wasted four years on, was making out with the girl. Marco could tell she was furious.

"Star, I know you're angry." Marco tries to calm her down.

"Oh, I'm beyond angry!" She grabs her wand. aiming it at her ex. "Syrup Tsunami shockwave!" and the two of them were stuck together.

"Nice one, Star!" Marco congratulates her.

"Thanks, Marco." They hug and the announcer comes back to the intercom.

"Ok, Folks, the ride is fixed and will be starting now."

"Oh, No!" Marco screams as they begin their descent on the Falling Star.

* * *

"Never again." Marco tells Star, still looking green in the face. "You know I get motion sickness."

"Yeah, but we're still here!" Star says with a smile. "Now what do I want to ride next?"

"I think you're taking the whole Oskar thing well." Marco tells her. "Aren't you even a little upset?"

"I am, but I have been thinking about last night. I realized that we were not meant to be, and I like somebody else now."

"Really?" Marco asks with curiosity. "Who?"

"Nevermind, I want to ride this now!" She points to the giant teacups.

"Ok, fair enough. and he gets in line with Star.

* * *

A Few hours later, Star and Marco leave the park. They notice Oskar is still stuck, but just walk off.

"Where to now, Princess?" Marco poses as a servant bowing.

"Hmm." Star thinks for a minute. "Movie Theatre."

"Ok, What movie do you want to see?"

"Everything Changes now." Star tells him

"That one?" Marco asks. "I didn't know you liked films like that."

"Well, I don't, normally," Star explains. "But I like the idea of the film."

"Ok, princess Butterfly. your wish is my command."

"Can we get popcorn too?" Star asks

"Of course!" Marco shouts. "It isn't a real movie without popcorn!"

* * *

After the film ends, it's about six.

"I think its about time we went home, Star."

"Just one stop, please?"

"Ok, Where?" Marco asks her.

"The ice cream parlor." Star points down the road to the old place.

"Ok, Last stop." And they make their way to the shop.

"What would you like?" The woman behind the counter asks.

"Two scoops of Chocolate for me." Marco tells her.

"A banana split, please." Star is thinking about what flavors she wants. "Two chocolates and a strawberry scoop!"

"No problem!" and the woman gives them the ice cream and Marco pays her.

"Thanks for this wonderful day, Marco." She tells him with between bites. "I almost forgot about leaving."

"No Problem, Star." Marco chuckles as she gets a brain freeze.

"Ow, that hurts." Star thinks about something for a minute. "Hey, Marco, what did you think about the movie?"

"It was ok, you?" Marco was wondering why she was turning red.

"I liked it." Star said, "I just wish endings like that can happen in real life."

"What? the two friends hooking up at the end?" Marco looked at her. "It has happened before. I've seen it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, My parents met that way." Marco informs her.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Star tells him. "I'm done with my sundae, are you ready to go Marco?"

"Yeah, Let's go home!" Marco exclaims. On their way home, Star asks him a question that will change his life.

"Hey Marco, Would you call this a date?"

"Uh," Marco is wondering what to say. _Was it a date? but I have a girlfriend. it felt like a date._ He snaps back to reality when he sees his house. "We're here!" He sighs, relieved that he doesn't have to answer Star's question.

When they step inside, they see King and Queen Butterfly, along with their servant, Manfred. Star is shocked to see them here.

"What are you doing here?" Star asks them. "I still need to pack and-"

"Don't worry, dear." Queen Butterfly tell her. "We packed all your things for you."

"What?" Star wonders.

"We're leaving for Mewni tonight." The queen informs."I left a few things behind for your friends here, like your mirror, in case they need to call you."

"Ok, can I say goodbye before we go?" Star asks her mother.

"Yes, you may."

"Goodbye, Mr and Mrs Diaz, I had fun living with you!" She turns to Marco. "I'll see you later." She hugs him and walks into the portal. "Oh! and Marco! I had fun today."

"Star, remember what you asked me earlier?" Marco shouts as the portal begins to close. Star turns to look at him. "For me, it…" He was cut off by the portal closing.


	3. Mirror Mirror

Chapter three: Mirror, Mirror.

"Master Ludo!" Buff Frog tells his boss. "I have some news you might like to hear!"

"You had better be right, Buff Frog." Ludo tells him. "I need to get that wand, but how?"

"Master, Princess Butterfly has returned to Mewni."

"What!?" Ludo grabs a drink and does a spit take. "How is that good news?"

"Because, master." Buff Frog grabs a scroll he has. "Let it be known, That Princess Star Butterfly has come of age and is looking for a suitor. let all those who wish to apply come to the Caste in three days time."

"And how will this help me get the wand?" Ludo demands.

"If I may, sir" Toffee says "If you wish to rule Mewni, go and become a Suitor, sabotage the other entrees, and you'll win by default."

"You're right, Toffee!" Ludo says. "Get ready, boys, I'm getting hitched!"

* * *

"So, my little starship is looking for a husband." a demon says to himself.

"Well, look no farther than me, Tom!" he boasts. "Unlike most of these other suitors, I have history with princess Butterfly, and that's my ticket to Star's heart."

* * *

Star didn't sleep well when she got home. In just a few days, she'll be married off to somebody she hardly knows. The only way a suitor was chosen was if they had a invitation. Her parents had sent off most of them already, but they let her choose who the last invitation goes to. She could not think of anybody on the list to send the invite. She wondered if she could send it to Marco, but she lost her dimensional scissors when she arrived on Mewni. Marco also had Jackie, and she didn't want break them apart for her selfish needs. She was lying in bed, wondering what to do.

* * *

Marco's life has not been much easier, after Star left, he felt so… empty. He was daydreaming in class before someone snapped him out of it.

"Hey, Diaz!" Jackie waved her hand in his face. "Earth to Diaz!"

"Huh?" Marco looks up and sees Jackie, the girl he has liked since preschool, but something seemed...off. He could not tell what it was but it was something.

"We're still good for friday right?" She asks him.

"I guess so." he mutters. she looks at him funny.

"Are you ok?" She looks at where he was staring earlier, Star's old seat. "Where is she?"

"Gone." He buries his head in his hoodie. "Gone, and I'll never see her again."

"I see," Jackie tells him with a look of understanding. "That's where you were, Off with Star."

"Yeah, she's going back to her world, and looking for a suitor to marry her." he explains.

"Want me to tell you something?" Marco looks at the skater. "Remember back when Star first came here?" Marco nods. "One of the reasons why I never asked you out was because I thought you two were dating."

"What? Jackie." Marco said "Me and Star are just friends." Jackie just laughs "What's so funny?"

"You." she laughs. "Everyone knew you two we're inseparable. but you never thought you had feelings for Star in all the years you known her?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it." Marco tells her. But now I got a girlfriend and-"

"Marco, I'm breaking up with you." Marco looks at her. she is grinning.

"Very funny, Jackie." he laughs.

"I'm not joking, Marco." she tells him, he sees how serious she looks. "I like you, but Star needs you."

"Thank you, Jackie." Marco tells her and runs off.

"Jackie, why did you do that?" Janna asks her.

"Because" Jackie is smiling "I was just holding onto him until they realized who they loved."

Marco ran as fast as he could to his house he climbed the stairs and found Star's old room. He looked around and found Star's Magic Mirror.

"Ok here goes everything." He sighs. He turns to the mirror and says.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall! Call Star!"

* * *

Star's day has been a busy one. She had forgotten how hard it was to be a princess. She had to go visit the common folk. make a speech about her return, Announce the Suitor search has begun, and address the ones that have arrived today, Her parents sent out forty nine invites. plus the one she had. So she would have to choose between men on whom to marry.

"Hello, Star!" A familiar voice called out. "Look no further than me, I'm the obvious choice!"

"Tom? " Star is surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" she points her wand at him

"Woah, relax, I gotta invite!" Star looks at it and says words Marco says princesses shouldn't use.

"Fine, follow the guard to your room." She grumbles.

After that little fiasco she decides to go to her room.

"Of all the people!" she yells. "Tom? Really? I wish I could talk to Marco. He'd know what to do."

Star looked at her mirror and sees she has a message. "Mirror Mirror on the Wall. Play messages."

"You have 1 missed message."

"Ugh!" Star plops on her bed, grabbing the invitation."If only I could talk to Marco."

"Hey, Star." The princess sits up and looks at the mirror. She sees a boy in a red hoodie with a beauty mark on his right cheek.

"Marco?" Star looks at him with awe.

"Listen, I know you're busy being a princess, but if you want to talk, just call me."

"End of messages."

"Mirror, Call back the number!"

* * *

"Incoming call!" Star's mirror rang. "From Star."

"Star?" Marco looks up from his book and answers the Mirror.

"Hello?" Marco sees the room is empty."Huh, that's wei-"

"HEY MARCO! IT'S ME! STAR!" she shouts popping up from under the mirror.

"AH!" Marco screams and falls down, he sees Star laughing at him.

"Not. Funny." He gets up and grabs a chair. "So what's new with you? Find a suitor yet?"

"No, not yet." Star groans "None of them are my type. They're too arrogant, short, ugly, stupid, or Tom."

"Wait, Tom's there?"

"Yeah, well, we all can't have happy relationships like you and Jackie, right?"

"Me and Jackie broke up today." Marco informs her, looking at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, Star." Marco rubs his forearm. "We agreed that we aren't meant to be."

"Still, two years together." Star could see he was in pain. She looks down at the invite. Ask him now, Star! She shakes the idea out of her head. "I guess we both have a problem with love."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Marco tells her. Marco! tell her how you feel. He tells himself, but he doesn't have the guts to tell her yet.

"Oh wow!" Star looks at her clock. "I need to go to bed soon, Marco."

"Oh ok," Marco yawns. "Same here, Goodnight Star."

"Goodnight, Marco." Star responds.

Neither one of them sleep well, because they are wondering how the other one feels about them.


	4. Unexpected visitors

Chapter Four: Unexpected Visitors.

"Time to wake up, Star." A woman called out sweetly.

"Ugh." Star moaned, turning over on her side. "Just five more minutes, mom."

The queen opened up the curtain, when the sunlight hit Star's face, she hissed and retreated under the covers.

"It's almost eight, sweetheart. Time to get up and moving."

"Fine." She moved the sheets off her head. "But I'm doing because I want to."

"Good," The queen has a sly grin on her face. "Because you have a guest downstairs waiting for you."

"It better not be another suitor, Mom." Star is brushing her hair out.

"It's not. But she knows you better than most." The queen tells her

"Who could that be?" Star asks her mother, tilting her head to the side.

"When you come downstairs, you'll see." and the queen walks out of Star's Room, leaving her daughter to wonder about who the visitor is.

* * *

"Marco, are you awake, hijo?" Mr Diaz shouts.

"Yeah, I'm up." Marco replies.

"Good, come down here and help out our visitor.

Marco runs downstairs to see who arrived. when he gets downstairs, he sees an old woman waiting for him.

"Hola, Marco." She calls out. reaching out for a hug.

"Abuela?" Marco runs downstairs and hugs his grandmother. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming by to visit mi familia." She looks around for a minute. "¿Dónde está Mariposa?" (Where is Butterfly?)

"Oh, Star?" Marco says "She went back home to Mewni a few days ago."

"Lo siento, Marco." Abuela replies. "Do you still talk to her?"

"Yeah, I do. She left her Magic Mirror here so I can talk to her."

"Bueno, Can you take these up to your room?" She hands him a few bags.

"No problem, Abuela, but wouldn't you rather stay in Star's old room."

"No, Mariposa's bed es muy duro. (Is very hard.)" Abuela explains. "My bones are too old for that."

"Ok, Abuela, my room it is." Marco grabs the bags and carries them upstairs.

"Muchas gracias, mi nieto." Abuela shouts. "One day, you'll make a girl very happy!"

* * *

Star is walking downstairs to the dining hall. "Mom, this person had better be worth getting up before ten." She mutters. When she opens the door to the dining hall, she is surprised at who she sees.

"Flying Princess Pony Head!?" Star exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey B-fly, I'm out on good behavior!" Pony head tells her.

"I'm so happy to see you! Hugs!" Star grabs her and holds her in a vice grip.

"I'm glad to see you too, Star." Pony Head flies around her head. "Heard you are getting hitched soon, Can I be in the wedding?"

"Sure!" Star squeals. "You'll be Maid of Honor!"

"Yay!" Pony Head neighs. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Uh, about that…" Star hesitates. "Let's go to my room and talk about that."

"You're call, B-fly" and they go up to the princess's room.

* * *

Marco is seen in Star's old room, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. He does not notice the elderly woman until she knocks.

"Marco," Abuela looks at her grandson with worry. "¿Estás bien? (are you ok?) You seem troubled."

"I'm fine, Abuela" Marco tells the woman.

"No. Something is troubling you, nieto." Abuela insists. "Tell Abuela. ¿Por Favor?"

"Ok, It's about Star." Marco admits.

"Ah, tú mejor amiga (your best friend)." The old woman nods "¿Qué pasa? (What about?)"

"Well," he explains. "Ever since Star left, I've felt… hollow."

"Marco," His grandmother sits beside him. "That's how life is. You lose friends, you gain friends."

"Not like her." Marco smiles. "Her hair, her eyes, her personality! I won't meet a girl like that again, Abuela!"

Abuela laughs. "You sound like somebody I used to know." she chuckles.

"Who?" Marco asks.

"An old friend, We grew up in the same village in Mexico, we were inseparable. We had marvelous memories together, Dancing, singing, eating, having fun." She recalls, her face beaming. "But one day, mis padrés decided to move to America. I was seventeen at the time, and He was sixteen. I asked him how he felt about me before I left."

"Woah," Marco is awestruck."Is this how you met Grandpa?"

"No," Abuela replies. "I never got my answer. By the time we met again, I had a esposo and bebé, Your father." Abuela looks at Marco. "Don't make the same mistake he made, nieto, Search your corazón! If you know you love Mariposa, tell her before she is too far gone!"

"Ok, Abuela." Marco looks at her with a serious look."I'll do it."

* * *

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Pony head asks. Star gives her a glare.

"There is no guy. yet." Star tells her. "And how did you get out of St. O's this time? and don't tell me it's good behavior."

"Ok, you knows those horses on a stick on earth?"

"Yeah, why?" Star asks her.

"They took one of those instead of me!" She laughs. "And I thought the Earth-Turd was dumb."

"Don't make fun of him, he is my other bestie!" She demands.

"What's this?" Pony head looks at the undelivered invite.

"That's an unsent invite for my suitors!"

"Why do you still have it?" Pony asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to send it out, but I don't know what he'll say."

"Who is it?" Pony demands to know.

"Incoming call, From Marco!" the mirror sounds.

"Quick Pony, hide!" Star tells her.

"Why?"

"Because I want to surprise him!" Star is busy fixing her hair.

"Oh, I get it now." Pony says, Grabbing the invite with her teeth.

* * *

"Hey Star." Marco greets the girl.

"Hey, Marco!" Star says with her big goofy grin. "I got a surprise!"

"What?" Pony head floats on screen. "Hey, Earth Turd!"

"Pony Head?" Marco is shocked. "Great to see you!"

"You too!" The Three of them share a laugh.

"Marco!" Mrs Diaz shouts from downstairs. "Foods Here!"

"Ok, Mom!" Marco looks at the Mirror. "Be back in a minute." and he runs to get his food.

* * *

"It's him, Isn't it?" Pony Head asks her.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Star denies. "You've been in St. O's for too long.

"Star, You can't fool me." Pony head tells her. "I've known you for years! And I think you two would make a cute couple."

"Aww, really?"

"Yeah," Pony admits. "and I get to be your first Bestie again."

"Please don't tell him, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Ok, here he comes!" Star and Pony look at the Boy coming with a box of noodles.

* * *

"I'm back!" Marco announces sitting down with chopsticks in his hand, He thought about telling Star how he feels, but decided that she deserved better than him, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Lucky!" Star cries out. "I want to have a Fortune Cookie now!"

"I can get you one if you want." Marco shows her he has two cookies with him.

"Thanks, But how are you going to get it over here?"

"Leave that to me, B-Fly!" Pony uses her dimensional scissors to cut a portal to earth. "Wait here." She flies into the portal into Marco's room, She drops something in his room, but they don't notice it yet.

"Here you go, Pony." Marco gives her one of his cookies. She flies back into the portal and appears on Star's mirror.

"Thanks Marco, Thanks Pony!" Star and Marco break their cookies and eat them.

"What does your fortune say, Star?" Marco asks the Princess.

"It says,'Keep your eye out for someone special.' I wonder if it's talking about the suitors? Oh well, What does yours say, Marco?"

Marco looks down at his fortune. "Uh," he hesitates. "The greatest risk in life is not taking it."

He stares at it for a minute and sighs.

"Hey Marco, I gotta go soon."

"Ok, Bye" He looks down at the fortune again.

 _You already know the answer to the questions lingering inside your head._

"What does it mean?" he wonders.

"Hey, Earth Turd!" Marco looks at the mirror and sees Pony Head.

"I left you something on the floor. My mirror number should be on here if you decide to go, But hurry, you only have thirty six hours to decide on whether or not you should do it. Star wants you to go. Bye" She hangs up on the mirror.

"What does she- ?" Marco looks down and sees a scroll on the ground. He opens it and sees it's a Suitor request.

"Star wants me to be a suitor? But why?" He looks in his other hand and reads the fortune again.

 _You already know the answer to the questions lingering inside your head._

"She does." And he runs to the mirror and looks up Pony.


	5. I'm Going To Need Some Pudding

"Pony Head!" Marco shouts at the mirror. it took him an hour just to find her on the mirror contacts.

"Hey, Earth Turd." Pony greets him. "So, you going after her? I was with her a ew minutes ago, looking at the suitors. I don't know where her parents got the choices from, but who cares?"

"Pony, be honest with me." Marco asks her. "Do I look like I stand a chance against some of them?"

"No, you are going up against Princes and kings, Marco." Pony tells him, Marco hangs his head down low. "But that's what you got me for, right?"

"You'd be willing to help me?" Marco asks in disbelief. "But I thought you hated me."

"Oh, I don't like you." She tells him. "But I want B-Fly to be happy, plus if you two get married, I'll be her first Bestie again. Everybody wins."

"Thanks, I think." Marco tells her. "But do you think you can help me out with Mewni tradition?"

"No, But I can help you out getting to Mewni, but none of the traditions. Sorry."

Marco slumps in his chair. "I got it!" he shouts. "Grab Star's spell book, I'm going to the store!"

"Wait, Why? and why are you going to the store?" Pony shouts.

"Because I'm going to buy pudding!" Marco runs downstairs. "Lots of pudding!"

* * *

"Ugh," Star sighs. "How did my parents choose these guys? Draw out of a hat?" She nibbles her wand. "Werewolves, Vampires, blob monsters, Tom. Is it too much to ask for a guy from Mewni to show up?"

"Hello, Princess Butterfly." Star gasps and looks down and sees the bird-lizard thing with a skull cap and suit on. "I'm here to win your heart!"

"Ludo!?" Star aims her wand at him, He lifts up his invite to show her."How did you get that?"

"I had it delivered, sweetums!" Ludo insists. "I heard you were looking for a Mewni native like me."

"I'm not marrying you, beak breath!" She hisses. "I know you just want to steal the wand."

"Actually, I want to rule the universe, but if I marry you." He stops. "Nice try, Princess, but Toffee taught me how to stop monologuing."

"But I didn't-" Star objects, but is cut off by Ludo.

"Silence!" He shouts. "Now where will I be staying at?"

"Follow the guards." She points to Mewni's royal guards, who pick him up and carry him to his room.

"I need to talk to mom and dad about this later" Star tells herself. Forty out of forty nine suitors show up, and not one of them she is attracted to. "I wish that the fortune cookies really were magic now." She is so distracted, she doesn't see her book of spells disappear behind her.

* * *

"Ok, I have the spell book, Now what?" Pony asks. Marco is seen with three bags full of pudding cups.

"You'll see," He opens her book, "Hey Glossaryk, you there?"

"What do you want? I was napping!" The book flips to a page and the little blue man appears.

"Do you think you could help me understand Mewni culture in a day?" Marco asks

"Nope, Out of the question! goodbye!" He closes the book.

"Come on!" Marco begs "Do you know about Mewni traditions?"

"Yes, but teaching them in a day is impossible!" Glossaryk tells him.

"Darn, and we got this pudding for nothing!" Marco says in a mocking tone.

"Pudding?" Glossaryk sticks his head out of the book.

"Guess we'll have to eat it all, right Pony Head?" Marco looks up and winks at her.

"Yeah" She says hesitantly "I guess we do"

"Wait!" Glossaryk opens the book. "How much pudding is there?"

"Over three bags full." Marco tells him. "Too bad you can't help me, you might have gotten it."

"Fine, you win!" The guide tells him. "But before I start, Why do you want to learn about it now?"

"Star's looking for a suitor, and I'm one of them." Marco tells him.

"Oh, Ok." Glossaryk looks over him. "You want to know how the suiting choices go, That's easy."

"Great, when do we start?" Marco asks opening a cup of pudding and give his guide a spoonful.

"Now, We don't have much time left." he says to Marco as he eats.

"Ok, Pony Head, Go distract Star while I talk to Glossaryk!"

"You got it, Marco!" and she flies off to Mewni. "Man, Now I know what B-Fly sees in him. Stealing, Bribery, guilt tripping. That boy is perfect for her."

* * *

"Mom, dad, we need to talk." Star tells her parents, walking into the throne room.

"What about, Sweetheart?" the king asks his daughter, seeing fire in her eyes

"About these suitors!" She screams, causing her parents to jump.

"Calm down sweetie." the king pleads.

"No!" Star yells back. "It's one thing to marry your only daughter off to a stranger! But her ex-boyfriend with anger issues? or worse, her mortal enemies? Did you just reach in and pull names out of a hat?"

"Enough, Star!" The queen shouts. "I've had it with your behavior! We let you choose a suitor and you never picked one!"

"Oh wow, one suitor, that can make a difference."

Go to your room this instant!"

"I was going there already, Mom!" Star hisses.

* * *

When Star gets to her room, she slams the door and screams into a pillow, finally breaking down. Tears roll down her face.

"You ok, girl?" Star looks up and sees Pony.

"Yeah," She says weakly, "No" she cries into the pillow some more.

"It's ok girl," Pony tells her."Wanna tell your bestie about it?"

"It's everything right now, The suitors, the marriage, the return to Mewni, leaving Earth. it's too much."

"I see you might need some time alone right now." Pony Head floats away to another portal.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall" she sobs. "Call Marco."

* * *

"So I eat salad with the fork on the inside, fish with the middle fork, and my main dish with the fork on the outside?" Marco asks, looking at the dinner plate set up.

"Correct!" Glossaryk tells him, trilling his r's. the are interupted by the mirror's ringtone.

"Who's Calling?" Glossaryk asks.

"Probably Star. I better answer it." Marco says, going over to the mirror, but Glossaryk flies in front of him.

"I thought you wanted to surprise Star?" He asks the boy.

"I do, but-"

"How do you plan on hiding all this?" Glossaryk points around the room, The formal dining set, A dancing guide for Mewni, Proper etiquette, Mewni cuisine. flashcards everywhere."If you answer, you'll ruin the surprise."

"You're right." He says and sits back down, The mirror stops ringing and a message is left. Star is heard sobbing. Marco and Glossaryk turn to see the princess, crying on her bed.

"Marco," She sobs. "I know you aren't there, but please call me back, I need to talk to you. Please, Ludo's here, and I don't know what to do, and I need to talk to you, because I don't know how to do this on my own, but please call me back." The message ended right there, It took every ounce of strength in Marco to stop himself from hitting that button.

"She needs you, Marco." Glossaryk tells him.

"I know." he replies.

"It's getting late, we might want to go to bed soon."

"Yeah, we should." Marco crawls into bed.

"Don't worry Star, I'll be there soon."


	6. Who Got My Invite?

"Hey, kid, wake up." Marco opens his eyes and sees Glossaryk in his face. He was about to scream, but the blue bookkeeper covered his mouth.

"Glossaryk, It's five thirty in the morning!" Marco complains, showing him his alarm clock.

"I know." He tells the boy "Do you think it's easier for me? Come on, I still need to teach you a few things before the opening ceremony."

"Wait, what ceremony?" Marco asks, rubbing his eyes.

"The opening ceremony!" Glossaryk shakes Marco's head. "Every time they have to choose a suitor, They have an opening ceremony. The only way you can enter is if you have an invite with the royal seal. Then you are formally introduced to the Butterflys and other suitors."

"But they already know me!" Marco tells him, Glossaryk just shakes his head in shame.

"Yes, you do." he informs the boy, "but it has another effect. You get to see the competition, and you need to assert your dominance over them, that way they know that you mean business."

"So, it's an intimidation setup."

"Correct!" Glosseryk pats the boy on the back. "You will also be seen eating dinner with the family, and if you mess that up, you're out."

"I got that mastered, Glosseryk.." Marco is seen getting dressed and brushing his teeth."

"Then there is the Talent contest."

"I got my Ka-ra-te!" Marco strikes a pose like karate kid.

"Martial arts, Good for a man who would be willing to defend his wife, and fight those who oppose them." Glossaryk nods in approval.

"So then what?"

"After the talent contest, The king and queen choose the twenty best suitors for their daughter." Glossaryk goes to the fridge and grabs some pudding, and Marco butters some toast.

"and?" Marco asks.

"And what?"

"What happens after that?"

"Nothing, the ceremony ends, the twenty stay the rest leave."

"But what happens after the ceremony,"

"Look, kid just focus on the ball for now." Glossaryk tells him shaking his hand.

"Oh, we're out of pudding!" Marco runs up. "I'll go grab some more if you like."

"Don't bother, kid." The blue guy tells him "The way I see it, I'm helping princess Butterfly now."

"Thanks," Marco shakes his hand.

"Ok, Now let's review!" Glossaryk and Marco go back to Star's room,

Abuela steps out of Marco's room, having heard every word they spoke.

"Mariposa is going to make one fine Gran nuera(Granddaughter in law)" she tells herself before going back to bed.

* * *

Star wakes up at seven, which is unusual for her. "Mirror, any messages?"

"No new messages." the mirror responds. "Would you like to make a call?"

"Yes, call Pony." She commands. She looks around. _Where is that spare invite at?_

"Yo, what up, girl?" Pony is seen with an eye mask on. "Why are you up so early?"

"Pony, have you ever had one of those days you know would be good?"

"Yeah, why?" Pony yawns. "This has nothing to do with the party tonight, does it?"

"I just have a feeling I'll meet the right one today!" Star says in a sing song voice.

"Well that's cool, anything else?" Pony asks.

"Yeah, have you seen the invite I had yesterday?" Star is looking around her room. "I swear I left it here somewhere."

"Nope, haven't seen it since yesterday, B-Fly." Pony tells her.

"Ok, See you at the Ceremony!" Star searches for the invite, but gives up after a few minutes, thinking it will turn up later.

* * *

"Marco, My friend you are ready for the ceremony!" Glossaryk praises. It's about noon now. "Now what can we do about your appearance?"

"What's wrong with my look?" Marco demands.

"Nothing, It's just that…"

"You look like an Earth turd." Pony tells him, she arrived a few minutes ago."And you aren't wearing that, are you?" She points to Marco's old suit. "It doesn't really fit anymore, does it?"

"No, but I'm broke. unless you two have any money." He tells them. "Guess I'm stuck wearing that old thing."

"Marco, Can you come here for a minute?" Abuela calls.

"Give me a minute, guys." Marco runs downstairs to greet the old woman. "What is it, Abuela?"

"A little gift for you." She reaches in her purse and grabs two hundred dollars out.

"Abuela, I can't take this." He tries to give her the money but she declines.

"Remember my story, Marco?" She asks the boy. "Tú princesa esperando por ti! (your princess is waiting for you)." She hugs him. "And Marco?"

"Yeah, Abuela?" He let go of her to hear what she has to say.

"I heard your conversation this morning." She tells him. "I'll give you some advice: No woman can resist a man who can speak Spanish, and no man can stand another man who can speak Spanish, So speak a little español to Star, you'll win her over, and make the crowd envy you."

"Really? Than- I mean, Gracias Abuela, hasta luego!" Marco shouts as he runs out the door.

* * *

"Star, dear, you have a few more hours to get ready." Her mother tells her.

"I know,"Star says bitterly. "It's one right now mom, the Ceremony does not start until six."

"So that means start getting ready at five."

"How many suitors are haven't arrived yet?"

"Four or Five." The queen tells her.

"Ok, Have you seen my spare Invite?"

"No, I haven't dear. Have you looked in your book of spells to see where it is?"

"No, I can't find that either." Star nibbles her wand. "Have you seen it?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie." The queen looks at her. "I need to go now honey, we need to finish setting up."

"But do I need to stay up here in my room?" Star asks

"Yes, Star, We don't want you to interact with any of the suitors right now"

"Ugh, fine!" she lies down on her bed, hoping her lover will be there tonight.

* * *

"You ready to show us the suit, lover boy?" Glossaryk shouts.

"Yeah, Just give me a minute." he is putting on his tie. "This suit had better be worth two hundred!" He mutters.

"Marco, It's four thirty!" Pony shouts "If you want to go, Now is the time!"

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute!" He shouts he steps out of the room. "Please tell me I didn't mess up!"

He was wearing black pants, heeled shoes, red dress shirt, black tie, and a black jacket.

"Woah, you look…" Glossaryk stares at him in awe.

"Like a hunk!" Pony screams. "You'll have a hard time getting Star off of you!"

"Wait!" Abuela yells. "Put on this clone, Star won't be able to resist you now! Remember what I told you, Marco?"

"Sí, Hablé en español, Abuela!" Marco shouts. "Hey, Abuela. if Star calls, don't tell her where I am."

"Ok, Marco. I promise."

"Thank you, Adios, abuela!"

"Adios." Abuela waves them goodbye. When the portal closes she turns to walk away. "Mariposa is a lucky girl, and the mirror rings.

* * *

Star wakes up, she had dreamed that she was back on Earth, and She was with her Earth friends.

"Huh, it's four fifteen," she says in a dazed voice.. "I better start getting ready for my future husband." She runs over to her closet and looks for a dress, "Hmm" She grabs the dress her mother had gotten for her, A ruby red dress, when she tried it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. and was amazed.

"I look gorgeous! I have got to show to-"

"Hey girl are you ready?" Pony shouts, bursting through the door.

"Where have you been all day?" Star asks. "Bad enough I can't see Marco."

"Don't worry about it, B-Fly!" Pony tells her. "I'm sure he is fine."

"I guess so." Star looks at the clock. "Ten until five, I might try to call him."

"Wait, girl, don't!" Pony shouts. flying between her and the mirror.

"Why not?" Star asks.

"I can't tell you! I promised!"

"Move, Pony!" Star aimed her wand at her bestie.

"Ok," Pony mopes "I warned you." she hovers out of her room.

"Mirror, call Marco."

"Calling Marco," The buzz was there for a minute and somebody answered, but it wasn't who Star expected.

"Grandma Diaz? When did you get here?" Star asked both Excited and confused."And why are you in my old room?"

"Oh, Hello Mariposa!" Grandma Diaz greeted "And I told you to call me 'Abuela' not Grandma."

"Opps, sorry" Star apologised. "Is Marco there?"

"No, he went, away." Abuela tells her.

"Where?" Star knew Marco never went out on a school night.

"Out with a girl, A pretty one too." Abuela tells her

"WHAT!?" Star screams. "What was she wearing? what is her name? Is she a blonde?"

"Calm down Mariposa," Abuela told her. Star calmed down and Abuela answered her questions.

"Yes, she is a blonde, she was wearing a red dress, and I don't recall her name." Abuela tells her. "Why are you dressed so nice tonight?"

"I'm having a ceremony to try and find me a suitor." Star tells her. "I wanted Marco to see this dress. Was she pretty?"

"Who?"

"The girl Marco is with. How does she look compared to me?"

"Star, That girl had his heart from the day that they met, She is beautiful, You remind me of her."

"Thanks, abuela." Star hears a knock on her door.

"Are you ready, Star?" Her father asks "All fifty guest are down here waiting on you."

"Yeah I'll be right down dad!" Star replies. "I got to go, Abuela! tell Marco to call me!"

"Don't worry, Mariposa, You'll see him before I do!" and Abuela hangs up.

"I wonder what she means? Oh, Well! Party Time!" Star puts on her shoes and runs off to join her parents downstairs.

"Wait." Star pauses on her way down. "How are there fifty guest if they only sent out forty nine? Who got my Invite?"


	7. A Misunderstood Bad Boy

"Here she is, boys, Princess Star Butterfly." The King announces. "One of you will be her husband, but until we choose. You will treat her like a lady!"

Marco watches as Star makes her way down the stairs. He could feel the other's gaze upon her like a pack of dogs to meat. It wasn't hard to see why, Her red dress flowed well with her, He knew he had to have her, but looking at some of these men made him feel like he might not stand a chance.

"You ok, Marco?" Pony asks, She had a bow in her mane and confetti on her horn. "You look nervous."

"I am, Pony." Marco admits to her. "What chance do I stand against half these guys? I should just go home."

"Marco, The party has just begun!" Pony nudges him. "I believe in you! Now go win her heart and her hand!"

"You really think I can?" Marco looks at Star, greeting some of the guest, with a look of disappointment and curiosity.

"Look at her, Earth Turd!" Pony tells him. "She is waiting on somebody to sweep her off her feet! Are just going to let some other turd do it?"

"No, I'm not!" He stands up and fixes his suit. "Thanks Pony."

"No problem, I'll go talk to B-fly for a minute. Good luck!" and she flies to where Star is, and Marco gathers his confidence.

* * *

"Hey Girl!" Pony flies over to Star. "Liking the party so far?"

"Hey Pony!" Star shouts and they hug. "I'm loving the party, but I have not met any suitors I liked. At least I got Tom and Ludo out of the way first."

"Can you take a break for a minute and grab some punch?"

"Sure, why not?" And the two friends walk to the punch bowl. Star looks around the room, searching for something.

"Looking for him?" Pony asks her Star snaps out of her daydream.

"Huh?" She turns to Pony, who has gotten their punch drinks, she grabs one. "Yeah, I'm also looking for the last suitor, My parents must have sent out fifty of them, Because they are fifty here plus mine."

"Actually, funny story…" Pony chuckles. "I might have given your invite to somebody."

"WHAT!" Star screams, "How could you do that? Why did you do that!"

"Because I'm your bestie! and besties help each other!" Pony defends. "You'll thank me later! I promise!" And Pony flies away, leaving an angry Star to deal with the suitors.

"Unbelieveable." Star mutters "Send in the next one!" and the guards sent in her next suitor.

"Hola, Princesa!" The man said, going up to her, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Star felt like she knew him, yet she didn't. She was quite fond of his gesture, and his words, even though she had no idea what they meant.

"H-hello" Star muttered, The complete feeling of ecstasy, mystery, and serenity filled her.

"Tú eres muy preciosa esta noche, Mariposa." the man said, his face hasn't been seen by her yet

"I have no idea what you said, but I like it!" Star says, some of the guest have stopped to see the man charm her. "I wish my friend Marco was here, He could translate what you just said.

The man laughs. Star still hasn't seen his face, but felt as though they had met.

"Tener cuidado con lo que deseas, Princesa!" The man stands up, when she sees his face, she gasps, shocked at who is standing in front of her.

"I said 'You look very beautiful tonight, Star!" Marco is tackled to the ground in a hug. The crowd looks at him enviously, Tom's drink was boiling in his hand, one of them was growling at him, another was giving him the evil eyes, all one hundred of them. _I guess I made them jealous, and then some._

* * *

"Marco, What are you doing here?" Star asks, after an hour of finishing up with the other guests, she searched him out, only to be flirted with by the other guest, when she finally finds him, she drags him into the hallway, away from the other guests.

"I came here to help you!" Marco is telling her, she doesn't look amused.

"What made you think I needed help? I'm fine, And how did you even get here? this party is by invite-" Star pauses and looks in the crowd. "Pony Head!" she mutters "Why did she drag you into all of this?"

"Because she cares about you, Star." Marco informs her. "We all do! Pony Head, Glossaryk, abuela, your parents, me. We care about you, Star!"

"You do?" Star asks him.

"Of course!" Marco hugs her. "I'm your best friend, Star, Why wouldn't I care about you?"

"Thank you, Marco. but you shouldn't have come here, My parents are strict on who gets to have me." Star confesses "They are very strict when it comes to choosing a suitor, they already thrown out five for not bowing correctly."

"It's ok, I talked to a Mewni expert." Marco backs up, Star looks at him in wonder.

"An expert on Mewni? On Earth? Who?"

"Well, we borrowed your book of spells yesterday and-""You stole my book?" Star asked

"We figured we could use Glossaryk to help school me on Mewni traditions, It took a lot of pudding though." Marco could see Star was looking through him with her eyes.

"Marco Diaz." She shouts at him. "You stole my book, bribed my magical guide into helping you, made my best friend and your grandmother lie to me, and crashed my party!" Marco was afraid of what was about to happen.

"I'm sorr-" she kisses his cheek, he turns to look at the princess, her matched her dress.

"You really are a misunderstood bad boy, aren't cha?" She tells him, "And you know I have a thing for bad boys." She looks and sees everybody gathering at the dinner table. "Come on, Marco! It's time for dinner." and Star runs off to get a seat.

"Marco stands there for a minute, rubbing his cheek. "Misunderstood bad boy." He grins and runs off to the dining hall to grab a good seat.


	8. The Plan Everybody Seen Coming

Marco ran to the dining hall, he was hoping to get a good seat, unfortunately he got there a little late and had one of the worst possible seats. Each table had eight people, seven suitors and a guard to keep their eye on the suitors to make sure they were correct in how they dine, Star and her family got their own table. The suitor's tables are arranged by the Queen, and she placed Marco on Tom's table.

"Waitor! I need a booster seat!" Ludo shouts, Marco looks and sees Ludo in a little suit in a booster seat. He laughs a bit before sitting down.

"Hey, I'm Marco how are..." Marco sees that they are all glaring at him. "...you doing?" Nobody speaks a word to him, He sees Tom is trying to calm himself down. He sees his other table guest are not even talking to him, one of them even growls at him. He looks at his table's guard, He is a big muscular man, Marco tries to see his nametag, but he doesn't get a good look. He turns to Star who is enjoying her food, laughing with Pony head about something. Thankfully, Dinner came and,. Marco dismissed himself to get some fresh air.

"Beautiful night, don't you think?" Marco turns around and sees King Butterfly.

"Yeah, the sky here is amazing." Marco tells him, turning back his gaze skyward.

"It's the second most lovely thing you've seen tonight, after Star." The king looks up. "I remember the day she was born. Her eyes looked like they had stars in them, that's where she got her name."

"Why did you come out here?" The king turns to him and smiles

"I've heard a lot about you, Marco Diaz." The king pats Marco's shoulder. "Star use to talk about you and your earth friends all the time. But when we took her back to Mewni, she was not the same girl as she was when she left. When you showed up, her bubbly personality came back. At dinner tonight, she asked Pony about you, Thats when I knew."

"Knew what?" Marco asked the man.

"That you and Star are meant to be together!" He laughs. "I better get back to the table, The queen isn't the most forgiving person in the world. Tally- ho!" and he walked off, Marco stays outside for a few more minutes before deciding it's time to get ready for the Talent show.

* * *

"Attention, Attention everybody!" Star announces, using her wand as a mike. "We will begin the talent show shortly, Pick a number out of the hat and get ready!"

"I so got this!" Marco shouts, "I'm one level away from a Black belt!"

"Congratulations, you can break wood," Tom snarks "Real skills right there."

"Didn't I cut your hand off one time." Marco jabs back. Tom's eyes begin to glow, but he snaps back to reality.

"We'll see by the end of the night, Diaz!" He grabs a number. "Number four, how ironic."

"I guess so." Marco reaches in and grabs his number. "Forty three? Seriously?"

"It could be worse," Tom tells him. "You could be last. Oh wait." He laughs and walks off.

"Yes! I got number forty two!" Ludo shouts "This is perfect." and he run off into his dressing room. Marco begins to question it, but figures if he tries anything, he'll be there to stop it.

* * *

 **"** **Now entering number one!" Star shouts. A man enters and begins singing. It almost brings the royals to tears. Afterwards Star steps onstage and asks a few questions before the next act steps onstage a few acts later Tom enters the stage. He pulls up a organ and begins playing a ballad piece that reminded Star of the underworld. Tom's piece ends and Star goes to ask him his questions.**

"So, did you write that piece yourself?" she asks him, he grabs her hands and says into the wand.

"I sure did, want to know what it is called?" Star is trying to break his grip.

"No, not really." Star begins to chew at her arm.

"Star's ballad. I named it after you, My little starship."

"How sweet." Star tells him. "Can you let go of me please?"

"That reminds me of my favorite movie, Titanic. 'I won't le-"

"CUPCAKE BLAST!" Star screams, Tom is blown off stage. "Number five. go. NOW!" she demands. sitting down to take a break.

* * *

"Forty one, your turn!" Star moans, tired from all the excitement that day.

"Finally, Get ready, boys!" Ludo whispers behind a prop."We're next!"

* * *

"Hey, Star. Be careful," Marco warns the blonde. "Ludo whispered to those crates over there and I don't trust him."

"Relax, Marco." Star yawns. "I can totally h

"OK, if you think you can." Marco walks off to go warm up.

"Ludo! Your on!" Star yells. Ludo is seen pushing two big crates on stage.

"Ok, Can I use you in my act, Princess?" Ludo asks.

"Well, against my better judgement, sure!" Star chirps.

"Excellent." Ludo laughs. "All according to plan!"

Star and Ludo step onstage, Marco peeks out from behind the curtain. The other suitors have joined the audience.

"Princess Butterfly" Ludo tells her. "You are A sweet girl, but hopelessly naive" He snaps his fingers and the crates open and reveal Ludo's henchmen. "Surrender the wand or else!"

"Ludo, this trap was so obvious, It's dumb." Star tells him, but Ludo just grins.

"But what are you going to do with your guards tied up?" Ludo points to Buff Frog, who has tied up all of Royal guards.

"Easy, the same thing I did on Earth! and I hoped you were planning something!"

"Really, why?" Ludo asks. Star pops her knuckles.

"Because I've been looking for something to take my anger out on!" She aims her wand at lobster claws. "Rainbow blast!"

"Stop her!" Ludo screams. The audience runs away in fright, along with some suitors. The king and queen try to run, but Three-Eyed Potato Baby blocks their path.

"Hi-YAH!" Marco karate chops him, and he is knocked out. "Your highnesses, hurry up and escape!"

"Are you mad? Our daughter is fighting those monsters! She needs help!" the queen protests.

"Don't worry, she can handle herself, and I'll help her if she needs it!" Marco tells her, she looks at Star, and sees she is enjoying herself, and beating the monsters to a pulp.

"Ok, but any harm comes to her!" The king drags his wife away, Marco shuts the door and locks it.

"You idiots can't even fight her when she is in a party dress and the boy is in bath robes!" Ludo screams at his henchmen. "Unbelieveable!"

"Wow, How long did it take for you to realize what Ludo's plan was?" Marco asked Star, still fighting bearnicorn.

"About five minutes after he showed up with the crate." Star is blasting spells away. "I've haven't fought any monsters in days!" she shouts.

"Retreat!" Ludo shouts. "Into the- Oh wait, we're on Mewni, Break a wall down and escape!" Star threw Spikeballs at the wall and Ludo's army retreated.

"I've haven't felt this good for days!" Star shouts. She grabs Marco and kisses him without any warning. "Opps, Sorry Marco, Thrill of the moment thing."

"Es muy buena, Mariposa." He babbles.. She looks at him with guilt.

"Just don't tell anybody about it, ok?" Star looked at him. "Are you ok?"

"Es muy buena, Mariposa!" He passes out on the floor, form either joy, shock, or a combination of the two.

"He's so cute when he is asleep, better get help!" Star runs off. leaving Marco on the ground, dreaming of fireworks and tasting strawberry lip gloss.


	9. A Day In Mewni

"Ouch." Marco moaned. He woke up and found he had bandages on his head. "Where am I? I remember me and Star fighting Ludo, He retreated and-" He tries to remember, but he can't he knows it is something important, but it's blank. He sees Star, but that's it.

"Oh good, you're awake." An old man steps into Marco's room. "I heard about what you did for the princess, you're a brave man." The man shakes Marco's hand. "I'm Doctor Stevens, The royal family's doctor." Doctor Stevens looks at Marco.

"What happened to me?" Marco asked the doc.

"According to Princess Butterfly, you passed out, she isn't telling us why or how." The man did a check up on Marco. "All we know is that when she turned around, you was on the floor."

"Did I miss anything?" Marco opened his mouth and let the doctor examine it.

"No, just the top twenty suitor's announcements." the doc had Marco stand up. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, fine doc, Thanks." Marco gets his robe on. "Did I make the list?"

"See for yourself!" The doctor hands Marco a newspaper. The front line says _Attack at the ball! Princess Star's hero is wearing a bathrobe!_ Marco read into the article. He sees a list of the Suitors on the next page.

"Let's see...Tom the demon, Harold the centaur, the Blob monster, werewolf, vampire." He looks at the list again. "I'm not on it?" he looks disappointed, but Steven's just laughs.

"You, didn't make it? Hilarious, count the names on the list kid!" Marco looks over the list.

"There are only nineteen names on here."

"Right, now read the article again." Stevens tells him. "More specifically, the last paragraph out loud."

"Fine. ' _Due to his bravery, Marco Diaz will be knighted later today by Princess Star and be a contender for Her hand in marriage.'_ Marco looks up from the article. "I'm a contender?"

"Yeah, and soon to be a knight too," Stevens pats Marco back "and as far as I can tell, you seem healthy enough to go."

"Thanks, doctor." Marco steps outside his office. He comes back a minute later. "How do I get back to the royal castle?"

"Wait a minute, kid, I'll call you a guide." Stevens steps into a room and Marco waits for him to return.

"Good news, kid, there sending a special guide for you!" Steven tells him, he winks at the boy. Five minutes later Star shows up, wearing her princess outfit.

"Marco, HUGS!" Star embraces him, almost breaking his back.

"Great to see you, Star" Marco gasps. He is eventually released from her grip. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Star explains. "You were my guide to your dimension, so it would be fitting for me to be your guide to mine!"

"Wait, Star!" Marco stops she turns to look at him. "What about my parents? I think they need to know I'm ok"

"Oh, we already told them that! They just said 'Have fun!' and it's Fall break at school, Marco! so relax, let me show you my world now!" She drags him to a pair of unicorns.

"Are you sure this is safe? There is no saddle on this thing." Marco climbs on one.

"Well, duh!" Star climbs on the other unicorn. "I just tamed them this morning, Now lets go!"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Star smacks Marco's Unicorns behind, It starts running off.

"STAR!" Marco yells. "I HAVE NEVER RODE A HORSE IN MY LIFE! HELP ME!"

"Oh, that might be a problem. Hold on, Marco!" Star runs after the boy.

* * *

"Thanks for the save back there." Star helps Marco off his unicorn. "I owe you one."

"Well, I can't have one of Mewni's newest knights getting hurt now." Star climbs back onto her unicorn, "Climb up, I want to teach you how to ride this thing!"

"Star, I don't think this is a good-" Marco is dragged up onto the horse.

"Marco, I'm a princess here, so what I say goes!" She grabs Marco's hand and grabs parts of the unicorn's mane. "And how many knights _don't_ know how to ride a horse? Just trust me." Marco lets her guide his hands, "But before we do anything, let's get you out of your bathrobe!"

"Star, it's not a bathrobe, it's a Gi." Marco tells her.

"Blah blah, same difference, now lets go, I know a tailor around here!"

* * *

"Oh my, If it isn't princess Butterfly." Marco and Star walked into the shoppe.

"Who said that?" Marco looks around the room, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Down here." Marco looks down and sees an elderly woman. Star bends down and hugs the old woman.

"Miss Penny, It's great to see you!"

"You too, dear, and I take it this young man is the one who helped you last night?" She points her stick at Marco. "In a bathrobe, honey? Really?"

"First of all, this is a Gi, it's worn in martial arts tournaments," Marco tells the woman "and second, Star says I need a new set of clothes."

"Well, obviously!" Penny croaked. "You don't expect to be knighted in that! Come on back, I got some measuring to do."

"Star, can you trust this woman?" Marco whispers, "She seems a bit…off"

"Relax, Marco." Star tells him. "Miss Penny has been doing my clothes for years, she is like a grandma to me!"

"Come on back when you are ready, dear." Miss Penny shouts from the back.

"Ok, if you say so." Marco steps back behind the curtain.

"Oh and Star," Miss Penny yells. "There is a catalog on the counter I think you should look at while I work with this one!"

"Ok, Thanks," Star looks on the counter and sees a magazine. "Mewni's Matrimony dresses? I guess it couldn't hurt to look."

* * *

"And done!" Penny announces, "I'd say it is one of my best works I ever done!"

"Woah, and I thought that suit looked good!" Marco boasts "Hey, Star, how do I look?"

"You look good, Marco." Star doesn't even look up from the magazine. Penny walks up to her, takes the magazine, and hits her on the head. "Ouch! What was that fo-oh my gosh!" She looks up and sees Marco in a royal suit. black slacks, red shirt, golden trim. He looked like somebody in Star's dreams when she was a little girl.

"How do I look now, Star?" Marco asked. Star was hypnotized by his look, but Marco just stood there waiting for her to respond. Penny hit her in the head again, she falls on the floor.

"Stop that! You might give her a concussion!" Marco yells. He runs over to Star. Her eyes flutter for a minute.

"Marco? Is this a dream? if so, please don't wake me from it." she mumbles before falling to sleep.

"I think she likes it!" Penny jabs his side. he looks at her with disapproval

"We need to move her to doctor Stevens!"

"She's fine, dear," She tells him. "You know how she is, You think it's the first time I did this, Just wait a few minutes, she'll be fine."

* * *

"I can't believe you let her hit me with her cane!" Star pouts. They are eating lunch at a Mewnian diner.

"And I can't believe you won't tell me what knocked me out last night, even though I told you about Penny and her cane!" Marco replies.

"That's different. I knew Penny hit me with her stick, and I told you I don't remember what happened to you!" Star blushes "Can we just drop it?"

"Uh, sure," Marco takes a drink of water. "What happened after I passed out?"

"I untied the guards and they took you to doctor Stevens, We managed to gather the other suitors up, and Mom declared that you will be knighted today." Star tells him.

"Wait, your mom?" Marco gasped. "I thought your mom was super strict and hard to impress."

"She is," Star told him. "When I asked her about it, She told me." Star sits up and impersonates the queen. "Star, There are two reason why that boy is being knighted. One: He has guarded you for four years for no reward, and two: we cannot have you marry a commoner, so a knight is the best we can do for now."

"Wow, I need to thank her later." Marco and Star's food arrives. "I'm starving, I haven't eaten since the party!" Marco begins chowing down on the food. "What do I owe you. Star?"

"Marco, you don't owe me anything," Star tells him, grabbing the check "I'm glad to do this. You came to Mewni for me. and besides remember what you told me on Earth before I left?"

"No, can you remind me?" Marco holds the door open for her and helps her onto the unicorn.

"That this is what we do for people we love." She whispers in his ear. "We need to head back to the castle, I need to practice how to knight a person."

"Ok, Princess, wherever you want to go!"

"and Marco." Star hugs him tight against her. Marco can feel her heart racing.

"What is it, Star?" Marco stops the horse.

"Why don't you speak Spanish more? Not completely, just little words here and there."

"Ok, Princesa." Marco says "To the Castillo?"

"Sí, Señor Díaz!" Star yells and they ride to the castle.

"


	10. Knighted

In the Castle's main hall. Many people from around the kingdom have gathered, and a few from other dimensions. In the crowd, Mr and Mrs Diaz, Abuela, King Pony Head, Princess Pony Head, and others are among them. Horns sound, and the Royal Family enters.

"Attention, Everyone!" the queen announces. "You have been gathered here to celebrate a great honor. Over the past four years our daughter. Star Butterfly, has been staying in a different dimension in order for her to train and master the power of the royal magic wand." The queen motions for Star to come up and join her.

"In those four years, Star has grown into a fine young woman, and has become of age for the suitor selection process. Last night, The opening ceremony was attacked by the forces of evil. Star's wand was their primary goal, But one of those suitors came and helped Star fight, along with rescue me and my husband. When I learned that he has done this for Star many times before, I thought it fit to reward him with the title of knight."

She motions for the guards to open the doors, Marco steps into the room in his royal garments, Making his way to the front. The king and queen step aside, leaving Star and Marco on the stage.

"Marco Diaz, Do you promise to serve the Kingdom of Mewni, even if it means giving up your own life?"

"I shall"

"Will you be strong? even when your comrades are weak?"

"I shall"

"Will you be brave when you fight a battle you know you may lose?"

"I shall"

"Will you obey the commands of the royal family, even if it means betraying your own moral code?"

"I shall"

Star grabs her wand and taps his shoulders. "I hereby dub thee 'Sir Marco Diaz of Earth,' Now stand."

Marco obeys her. "Now let's get this party started!" Star shouts shooting a beam the rafters. The room is instantly decked out for a party.

"Star!" The queen yells. "There is no party After the knighting of a man!"

"Well there is now!" Star screams, grabbing A mike and starts singing karaoke.

* * *

After a few hours, the party has not died down a bit. Marco and went out on the terrace, Star soon joined him.

"Aren't you enjoying your party, Marco?" Star asks him "What does it need more of? Balloons? Food? Puppies?"

"Relax, Star I was just thinking about today." Marco leans over the balcony. "I was thinking about Mewni, It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I guess" Star rubs her elbow nervously. "But nowhere near Earth!"

"Does Earth have unicorns?" Marco asks her.

"Does Mewni have cars?" she jeers back. they share a laugh.

"Fair enough." He laughs. Star looks at her feet.

"Do you still want to know what happened to you last night?" She asks him. He turns to her with a puzzled look.

"What brought that up?" He sees Star stick her hand up to him

"Dance with me. here and now!" she orders him.

"I'm not sure that I wan-" Marco is interrupted by Star

"You promised that you would do whatever the royal family said!" Star barks. "And I said DANCE WITH ME!"

"Ok, fine." Marco takes her hand. They danced on the terrace.

"Not, bad, Mariposa!" Marco twirls her.

"I'd say the same, but then I am not as good as you 'sir'" She proceeds to follow his lead.

"Now what happened to me last night?" Marco asks her, picking her up and spinning her.

"You really want to know?" Star replies. They finish the dance, their face are move towards each other. but the second before impact.

"Star!" the king calls to her. "We need more punch!"

"Coming dad!" Star looks disappointed. "I have to go, Marco."

"I know," Marco lets go of her and she runs off. Marco punches the concrete wall.

"Dang it, Diaz, Why didn't you go for it!" he yells at himself. Star fills the punch bowl, She sees Marco outside, she runs to join him, but she sees he isn't in the mood to talk.

"I really star'd that up" They avoid talking for the rest of the party.

* * *

The party raps up and the Diazes are about to leave. The king, queen, and Star Stop them.

"Before you go, take these with you, as a gift!" The king gives Marco a pair of Dimensional scissors. "In case we need you for anything."

"And since you were not there last night, I'll explain the what happens after the suitor's ball," The queen explains, just as cold as ever. "After the twenty suitors are chosen, We will go to the different dimensions and experience certain aspects of their culture. Food, clothing, traditions. etcetera." The queen tells them. "And after that, we will narrow it down to ten. If you make it there, you will be informed of what to do next."

"Ok, have a good night!" Marco shouts. he uses the dimensional scissors and his family goes in. He turns and sees Star behind him.

"Star?" Marco raises an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"Look, Marco," The princess admits. "I'm sorry about earlier, I should have told you what hap-"

Star is cut off by Marco, who gave her a peck on the lips, when they break, Star looks at him with shock, he has a goofy grin.

"How did I know it was strawberry fla-" Star slaps him. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You don't just go up to a girl and give her a peck on the lips!" She grabs him and pulls him close and kisses him passionately. after a minute she pushes him off.

"That's how you kiss a girl, Diaz!" She winks and blows him a kiss, Then runs off to the castle.

"Adios, mi amor!" Marco steps into the portal.

* * *

" _ **AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"**_ Tom screams his eyes are glowing, flames errupting from all around him, Brian runs in the room,

"Tom, do you want to talk right now?"

" _ **DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO TALK RIGHT NOW!"**_ Tom yells in his demonic voice.

"Yelling isn't helping, sir!" Brian yells, "Try petting your bunny."

" _ **I PLAN FOR WEEKS, GETTING READY FOR THIS BALL, AND I GET SHOWN UP BY A MAN IN A BATHROBE!"**_

"Actually, sir, that's a gi."

" _ **THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE!"**_ Tom yells. " _ **I AM TIRED OF THIS, ALL I WANT IS STAR TO LOVE ME AGAIN! AND I CAN'T DO THAT BECAUSE OF HIM!"**_ He points to a monitor of Star and Marco's kiss. " _ **HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT HIM!"**_

"Maybe you could break them apart!"

" _ **BREAK THEM APART?!"**_ Tom pauses. His eyes return to normal. "That could work," He gets a devious grin on his face "That could work….."

* * *

Star Butterfly goes to bed, having the best sleep she has had in the past few days. "Mi amor- My lover." she giggles. "Best. Date. EVAH!"


	11. Detention

After the knighting ceremony, Marco waited for the call to come in for his dinner with the Butterfly's. He waited for weeks for his letter. It was nearing the end of November before he asked for some help.

"Why haven't I got a letter yet, Pony Head?" He asks her, sounding heartbroken. "I'd think by now that I would get one, but nothing"

"Marco, you know the odds, what are you going to do if you lose?" Pony asks him, he just rolls over and pets a laser puppy.

"I don't know, can you talk to her?" Marco asks her. "I just want to know."

"Marco, Star has been busy these past few weeks" Pony tells the boy. "I haven't even seen her yet." Pony sees she isn't helping things. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, the reason why she hasn't talked to you is because the other suitors are probably trying to impress her, because you did nail that, and got knighted." Pony assures him. "Maybe you are last, because you spent that day with Star. The other suitors got placed ahead of you."

"I guess, I need to do my homework, Pony, I'll talk to you later." Marco gets up to cut the mirror off and falls asleep in Star's bed, Dreaming about them dancing.

* * *

"Goodnight, and thanks for the hat!" Star shouts, she is wearing a old west dress and 10 gallon hat. "That was fun!"

"Yes it was, Star!" The king tells her. "Although I wish they had more food than beans!"

"Yeah, at least it's better than the pirate guy! all they had was biscuits and fish!" Star looks a little queasy. "Not the best on a boat, am I right?"

"I guess so." The queen clears her throat. "So far, we have seen eighteen out of twenty suitors home worlds and traditions, The last two are ones you are familiar with, The Underworld, and Earth."

"Oh, great, do we need to see those worlds?" Star asks. "I've had a lot of experience in them!"

"Yes, Star, we do. We can't pick favorites." The queen tells her. "We have the demon prince scheduled for next Friday, and the knight for Saturday, send out the letters to them!"

"Friday and Saturday, sounds good to me!" Star says with glee, marking the days on the calendar.

Star looks at her calendar and sighs. "And it's only Sunday? It's going to be a long week."

* * *

"Marco!" Mrs Diaz shouts to her son upstairs. "Hurry up, you're going to be late for school!"

"Hmm?" Marco looks at his alarm clock. "Nine o'clock! I'm going to be late!" He jumps out of bed and gets dressed, brushes his teeth grabs a comb, works on his hair downstairs, grabs some toast and runs out the door. "It's ten after! If I hurry, I can make it!" Marco sees the school in the distance. "I'm going to make it! I'm goin-" He trips and a large thud is made. "Almost there!" He reaches the door to the school. "I mad-" The bell rings, Marco looks disappointed. A little kid approached him, wearing a Hall monitor sash.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't Diaz!" The kid sneers, Marco recognizes his voice and looks down at the kid.

"Jeremy!" Marco hisses "How did you become a hall monitor? I thought only upperclassmen had that privilege."

"Oh, they do!" Jeremy writes something down and hands it to Marco. "But my family is rich, and our principal isn't above bribery. Have fun in detention, see you in karate!"

* * *

"Hello, degenerates!" Skullnick screeched. Marco is sitting in detention at Star's old desk, he knows it's her's because her name is carved on it. "You are here because of your mediocrity, laziness, and stupidity." Skullnick grabs a bucket of chicken and starts eating it. "So I want you to work in pairs for this weeks detention."

"Ok, now who do I want to pair up with?" Marco looks around the room, He sees Alfonzo and Ferguson have paired up with each other, leaving him the odd man out.

"Hey Diaz!" Marco turns and sees a Girl in a green beanie hat. "Looking for a partner? I'd be glad to pair up with you." She cuts him a sly grin.

Marco looked around the room, seeing no other option. he sighs "Sure, Janna, why not?"

"Great, I look forward to working with you," She winks at him. that's what Marco doesn't like about Janna, She flirts with a lot of guys, including him.

"So, what did you do this time to get into detention?" Marco asks. Along with flirting, Janna is also known to be a troublemaker, and wears her slips as a prize.

"I shoved the little freshman hall monitor into a locker after he threatened me." Janna boasts.

"Did you let him out?" Marco asks. The thought of his enemy in a locker brought joy to him

"Somebody did, or else I wouldn't be here." Janna doodles on her desk. "But he was in there at least three hours."

"Nice," Marco laughs "That little brat deserved it! High five!" Janna high fives him and joins his laughter.

"I didn't think you liked harassing people, Marco? What's the deal between you two?"

"We go to the same karate dojo, he is my arch-enemy" Marco tells her.

"Your arch rival is a kid? Man that is hilarious!" Janna chuckles

" _Get to work!"_ Skullnick shouts.

"I don't think you gave us a assignment, Miss Skullnick." Marco tells her.

" _Well, maybe if you wern't making goo-goo eyes at each other, you would have heard me!"_

"Ok, Sorry." Marco pleads "Now what are we doing?"

" _A project on what you plan to do after high school!"_ Skullnick points her fingers at them.

"Wait, which one of us?" Marco asks.

" _That's for you to decide!"_ She yells " _And stop flirting! You're making others uncomfortable!"_

"Yes Ma'm!" Janna grabs Marco "I won't say a word to you again!" She forces Marco to kiss her in front of Skullnick.

" _Wahhhh, Why can't I have that!"_ Skullnick cries. she runs out of the room bawling. Marco pushes Janna off of him.

"What the heck, Janna?" Marco asks her, she gets up and dusts herself off.

"Sorry, Marco" She packs up her things "But I had to leave soon, but I needed to get Skulls out of the room." She waves him goodbye. "Call me later, and we can work on our project!"

"Ugh, It's going to be a long week." Marco sighs.

* * *

"Marco, there's a letter for you!" Mr Diaz shouts. Marco runs downstairs and grabs it.

"Who is it from? Star?" His mother asks. "What day will they be visiting?"

"Saturday, according to this letter!" Marco admires. "I get to see Star on Saturday!"


	12. Two Jannas!

"So, Diaz, what do you plan on doing after high school?" Janna asked him, they were in day two of their project. They had decided to go to Marco's house, because his parents are home. "Going to college? military? work?" She makes a kissy face. "Marriage?" she moves in for the strike.

"Go away, Janna!" He pushes her face away, she falls on the ground. Marco runs over to her and helps her up, exclaiming "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok," Janna rubs her head. "I like it a little rough."

"Ha ha, Now let's get serious" Marco insisted. Janna jumps on him

"I'm willing if you are!" Marco manages to escape. "Aww, you're no fun!"

"Janna, Stop!" Marco demanded."I will kick you out if you keep it up!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop, geez. have a sense of humor." Janna says. "You are never this on edge, Marco. What's up?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that Star and me are talking and-"

"OH, you and Star are 'talking'." Janna gestures. "What is it you two are 'Talking' about?"

"None of your business!" Marco shouts. Janna knew she struck a nerve.

"Ohhh, you're talking about that!" She winks at him, "I wondered why Jackie broke up with you!"

"Just keep it down, I don't want anybody to know right now." Marco requests. Janna bust out laughing.

"You're so cute." She laughs "You don't think anybody will notice you two going out?"

"Well, I haven't made it official yet." Marco confesses. "Star is looking for a suitor, and I am supposed to show them my culture on Saturday."

"Don't worry Diaz, Star might not be the brightest bulb on the christmas tree," She grabs his shoulder. "But she isn't blind. Just one more question and I'll be done."

"Shoot." Marco braces himself for the question.

"Have you two kissed yet?" Janna asked. Marco turned all sorts of shades of red.

"Oh my gosh, you have! how was it? Was there fireworks? Is she good?"

"Janna, that was the last question for today. We need to work." Janna sighs and picks up her papers.

"You're right, Marco, we need to work." Janna picks up one of Marco's papers. "After high school, I will be 'a Magical king from another dimension,' Beats working at the Stop 'n' Slurp." and the two of them share a laugh.

"How do I break them up, Brian?" Tom says, pacing around in his room. "Have any ideas?"

"Tom, I help people with their problems, not cause them," Brian says "Maybe you should look for other women?" Brian sees Tom getting angry and gives him his bunny, "I am just saying."

"I need Star, and that little brat is keeping me from her!" Tom shouts. "I know! throw in a little conflict, That ought to help." He looks around and finds a potion he has been keeping for a time like this. "This kid likes karate so much, lets have him choose between that and Star."

"Sir, do you not think that this is bad?" Brian asks "What if he chooses Star over Karate?"

"Don't worry, I have that covered" And Tom teleports away to do the deed. He pours the potion in Marco's karate teacher's sports drink, leaving before he got caught.

"Diaz!" Marco's karate instructor yells. "Come over here, I need to talk to you in private."

"Yes, sensei?" Marco asks, following him to the back.

"I have some good news, You have reached Black belt level." Sensei nods. Marco is ecstatic.

"No way! I have been training since I was eight, thank you sensei" He hugs him. "When is my demonstration test?"

"This Saturday at eight pm. It's the last one for a few months, next one is in March, Can you make it?"

"Of course!" Marco says, Trembling with joy. "Wait, Saturday? I have plans then,"

"It's ok, If you want Jeremy to be the only Black belt there, then that's fine," Marco begins to wonder what to do.

"I'll be there." Marco says.

"Great, see you on Saturday!"

"What am I going to do?" Marco contemplates. "I want to become a Black belt with Jeremy, but I need to stay here with Star's family." Marco turns to Alphonso and Ferguson. "Any ideas?"

"Why don't you just split yourself into two Marcos?" Ferguson asks. Marco facepalms and shakes his head,

"That doesn't work, and besides, have you not seen any movies? The clones always end up turning on each other!" Marco explains.

"Why don't you just ask them to go with you to your demonstration, and eat afterwards?" Alphonse tells him.

"That just seems like a bad idea." Marco rubs his elbow.

"I might be able to help!" The boys turn to see Janna standing in the Doorway. "I know a few spells in Star's book that might help."

"I thought you needed a magic wand to use them?" Marco raises an eyebrow. "And to be fair, Star doesn't know what she is doing half the time, so I'm a little nervous that you think you know what you are doing."

"Relax, Marco, I use these spells all the time." She hands him a list. "I asked Glossaryk for some spells I can use without a wand. He said that only a few of them could work, I think I have one that could work."

"Tom, What did you do?" Brian asks. Tom is sitting in a chair looking at Marco.

"I gave him a he chooses Star, He won't become a black belt. if he chooses Karate, he loses Star. It is a flawless plan." He laughs maniacally.

"Well, ok, if you say so." And Brian walks off. Tom looks at the pool at Marco."What's your choice, Diaz?" Tom looks at his clock. "You only have a few more days before you have to choose."

"Janna, did you not hear what I told Ferguson about having two of me?" Marco asks her.

"Relax, Marco, I use this spell all of the time. It won't attack you, believe me."

"Prove it." Marco hands Janna the list. "Duplicate yourself, if it's safe, I'll think about it."

"Ok, prepare to be amazed!" Janna reads off an enchantment off her list "Duplicus corpus!"

Everybody watched as Janna began to split. She just appeared as a misty version of Janna, then became solid.

"Woah, this is so cool!" Ferguson runs up to her. "And this is still you?"

"It sure is." Janna says. "Right down to the acting,"

"Incredible, how do you join back?" Marco asks. Janna 2 just laughs.

"It's easy. You just say this spell. if you both will for it to happen. you'll fuse."

"What is the spell?" Marco ponders.

"Unitus unus" and he watched them fuse into one Janna again.

"Is it that easy?" Marco wonders.

"What do you say Diaz?" Janna sticks her hand out "You want my help or not?"

Marco thinks about it. "I'll ask Star about it Tomorrow, if she doesn't answer. I'll do it."


	13. Not a typical Friday night

Marco tries to call Star over the next few days, not getting a response. Finally Friday came and he stopped trying to call her. figuring that she might be busy. Janna came by later so they could finish their Project.

"Hear from Star yet, Lover boy?"

"No"

"Do you want my list?"

"I don't know." Marco nervously says. "I got a bad feeling about this…"

"Just relax, Whats the worst that could happen?"

"I guess you're right." Marco grabs her list "Duplicous Corpus!"

* * *

"No! No! No! No!" Tom panics "He can make a copy of himself? That's cheating!"

"Are you alright, Tom?" Brian asks him. "I heard yelling"

" _ **I'M FINE! BRIAN!"**_ Tom screams at him.

"Calm yourself, Tom, you don't want to make a specticle in front of the Butterflys, do you?"

Tom calms down after a minute. "I'm just upset that the human found a way around my plan." He punches a wall "A human!"

"Don't worry about it, sir," Brian pats his back "I'm sure your dinner with Star will calm you down."

"You're probably right." Tom sighs. "I'll go get ready, clean up around here." And he walks off to get dressed.

* * *

"Stupid Mirror!" Star throws a hairbrush at her magic mirror. "Why won't you work?"

"Star, Is everything alright?" The queen comes in. "What happened to your mirror?"

"I don't know! It just stopped working for some reason!" Star is getting frustrated

"How long has it been like this?" The queen asks, looking at the cracks in the mirror.

"I don't know that either! I haven't used it for weeks! I've been so busy!".Star buries her head in a pillow.

"Well, it is an old mirror, why don't you go to Quest Buy and buy one later." Her mother suggested. "You might want to get ready Star, we'll have to leave soon for Tom's."

"Don't remind me." Star mutters. "At least I get to see Marco tomorrow, I wonder how he is doing?"

* * *

"Wow, It worked!" Marco admires the double. "Thanks, Janna!" he runs and hugs her.

"No problem, Diaz, just do me a favor and kick that little freshman brats butt for me." Janna and Marco laugh, while Marco two stands there with his fist clenched

"Not a problem right, Marco two?" He turns to his double, who nods. He doesn't see him grab Janna's spell list from the table.

"I got to get going, Marco, See ya!" Janna shouts, running out the door.

"Ok, bye!" Marco closes the door and looks at his double. "Do you talk much?"

Marco two shakes his head no.

"Well, I'm starving. I bet you are too?" Marco runs into the kitchen. "Want anything to eat? we have Cereal, Nachos, popcorn."

"Bowels" Marco two mutters under his doesn't hear him say it and he comes in with a plate of nachos.

* * *

"Hello, Star!" Tom runs up and greets the princess. "How are you? I've missed you so much!"

The king clears his throat. "Oh, I am so sorry!" Tom sticks his hand out to shake with king Butterfly "I always remember Star coming down here, but never you two."

"It's fine, so what are we eating tonight?" The queen asks as Tom leads them to the living room.

"Oh, you'll love it. We'll be enjoying mutton chops with cous cous, Caesar salad, Grape juice, and Devil cake for dessert!" Tom eagerly leads them to the living room.

"Sounds delicious." Star says "When can we eat?"

"Food's still being prepared." Tom moves closer to Star. "Why don't we talk a little while we wait, Starship?"

"Ok, my parents would love to know about you!" Star slides away from him. "If you win, you want to know your in-laws!" Tom sneers and begins to talk to Star's parents. Star releases a small sigh of relief, Knowing that Tom would be distracted for a few minutes while the food was being prepared.

* * *

"Woah, did you see that coming?" Marco playfully hit his clone. He winces in anger at the gesture.

"Are you ok?" Marco clone runs away to the bathroom. Marco chases after him. "Hey, Wait!" Marco tries to go into the bathroom, but it's locked. "I'm sorry!" He jiggles the handle. "Just come out, we can watch another movie."

"You think I would watch a movie with _you?_ " The voice on the other side of the door said. "After what you did to me?"

"Wait, I know that voice…" Marco tries to kick down the door. "Monster Arm!" He yells. The beast on the other side just laughs.

"I told you I would show up again. and thanks to your friends list here, I can achieve my true form!"

"Oh no." Marco says as a giant squid monster appears in his house. "I'm in trouble."

* * *

Janna is walking home from Marco's house. Along the way, she sees Jackie riding her skateboard down the street.

"Hey Jacks, how are you?" Janna shouts. Jackie stops and skates towards her.

"S'up, Janna?" They do a secret handshake. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Me and Marco we're working on a project." Janna tells her. Jackie gets a look of discomfort on her face. "And I helped him with a problem with Star." Suddenly Jackie gets a shocked look, something rare, and Janna noticed it. "What's wrong?"

"Janna, turn around!" Jackie whimpers. Janna turns to see a horrid site.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She sees a giant Tentacle monster outside of Marco's house. "I need to grab Marco, He'll know what's going on."

"Here he comes now!" And right on cue. Marco is seen screaming and being thrown. luckily his neighbors Cacti broke his fall.

"Every. Single. Time!" He screams. Janna and Jackie run over to him.

"Marco, What happened?" Jackie asked. Marco is pulling cacti off.

"Ok, I was going to eat dinner with Star's parents tomorrow night, but I have a Karate tournament that same night, I tried to reschedule my dinner with Star's parents, but I can't call her. So, Janna here said that she could split me apart so I could be in two places at once, Only she didn't tell me that it would bring back Monster arm, and now he has his true form,which I don't even know how he got!" Marco screams, then gasps.

"Ok, so the bad news is we don't know how to fight him," Janna says " The good news is that I finally get to live out one of my fantasies about fighting a Giant Monster!"

"Focus, Janna!" Jackie tells her. "Marco, how did you defeat monster arm before?"

"With Star's wand, But I cannot call her, and I don't know where she is!" Marco shouts.

"Don't worry, we can fight this thing, Marco." Jackie tells him. She reaches down and grabs a rake and a machete." Here, Janna, take this Machete"

"I hope you're right." Marco says, grabbing a shovel. "Because if we lose, our bowels are his."

* * *

"How is the mutton, Star?" Tom asks her. She stabs it with a fork.

"It's not bad I guess…" She takes a bite of it and spits it out. "I like mine a little less bloody."

"Star, It's a delicacy down here to eat fresh lamb-" Tom is cut off by Star's cries of horror.

"WHAT?" Star pushes the plate away from her. "You gave me lamb? I love lambs, they're so cute and fluffy!" Star gets up and storms off.

"Star, come back!" The queen orders her, but she ignores her.

"I'll get her, just finish your meal." Tom says before running off after her.

* * *

"Leave me alone, Tom!" Star demands. Running down the halls.

"Star, wait up." Tom gasps. he stops and takes a breather, He hears Star scream from his office.

"Star, are you ok?" Tom asks her. When he steps into his office, He sees Star crying. He looks at what she is crying about. In His magic mirror, He sees some humans fighting a giant monster, he soon recognized one as Marco. They are fighting valiantly, but obviously losing

"I need to help them." Star whimpers. "Tom do you have any dimensional scissors I can use?"

"Star, you might die if you go out there." Tom soothes her.

"I know, but it's my fault I caused it." She flashes him her baby doll eyes. "Please, Tommy?" Star used his old pet name on him. Tom sighed and reluctantly gave Star his scissors.

"Thank you!" Star kissed his cheek and she opened a portal to earth.

* * *

"Marco!" Jackie and Janna shout. Monster Arm wrapped a tentacle around his legs. Marco dangled upside down and was about to be eaten, when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Hey, I always thought that it was the knight who saved the princess from the terrible monsters, not the other way around, Diaz!" The three of them look up and see a blonde with devil horns

"Star!" They all shouted. Monster Arm lunged for her. Star ran at the beast with her wand in her hand.

"Pinwheel Powersaw!" And Star's wand began to cut through all the tentacles. She cut Marco free and caught him in her arms.

"Yet another cliche you missed." Star says. She puts him down and turns to the monster.

"Hey, you hurt my friends!" She shouts, Monster Arm turns to face her. "Now you are going to pay!" She tackles the beast and within minutes had it tie itself up in tentacles. Star then has a portal opened to someplace it will belong. A japanese sushi shop on Mewni.

"Wow, remind me not to get her angry." Janna says.

"I'll say, I need to get home, now." Jackie says. "Wanna ride Janna?"

"Sure." Janna climbs on Jackie's skateboard. "Have fun Marco!"

"What does she…" Marco sees a Furious Star eyeing him down.

"What happened, Marco?" Star shouted. She began to fix his house. Marco let out a nervous laugh.

"Well," Marco chuckled "You know how I planned on having dinner with you and your parents tomorrow?" Star nodded. "Well, I have a karate tournament at eight, and I was going to get my black belt"

"You're going to get a black belt tomorrow?" Star asked. She finished fixing the house and was sitting in her room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but the mirror wouldn't work"

"Oh, right, my mirror broke." Star admits. "I was going to get one Sunday,"

"Then Janna gives me a spell that allows me to split myself in two." Marco tells her. "And it separated me from Monster arm. He grew and then you saved me."

"Oh, ok, but I wish you didn't choose to split yourself. My family would love to see you fight tomorrow." Star looks at the clock. "I need to go, See you tomorrow." she kissed his cheek. "and good luck."

* * *

"Well. that turned out better than I had planned." Tom boasts, "I got to watch Marco get humiliated, and I got a kiss from Star. I just sealed my seat in the top ten, What about you, Diaz?"


End file.
